Three Families
by Elfyq
Summary: Levons le voile sur le mystère qui entoure les parents de Zoro, Sanji et Nami. Qui étaient-ils ? Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Et surtout... pourquoi ne sont-ils plus ? Voici 3 mini-histoires en deux parties sur des couples que Oda n'a jamais montré, et qui pourtant ont bien dû exister. Ce n'est pas indiqué dans les genres, mais il y aura du drame, évidemment...
1. Chapter 1:La mercenaire et le protecteur

_Yo tout le monde :D Comme je l'avais promis dans l'autre (_Connexion_, PUUUUB), voici donc ma nouvelle fanfiction. Elle se compose de 3 histoires découpées chacune en 2 parties. Les chapitres seront publiés en alternant les couples (c'est-à-dire dans l'ordre: parents de Zoro, parents de Sanji, parents de Nami, parents de Zoro, parents de Sanji, parents de Nami) pour plus de variété de lecture pour VOUS lecteurs 8D_

_Tout ça pour dire que l'idée d'écrire l'histoire des parents de ces trois Mugiwaras me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps. J'ai déjà publié ce 1er chapitre sur un autre site, et je vais donc voir s'il remportera autant de succès ici :p _

_Allez, bonne lectuuure~_

* * *

_**La Mercenaire et le Protecteur:**_

Je m'appelle Sakura Midori, j'ai dix-huit ans, et je suis actuellement mercenaire au service des riches comme des plus pauvres.

Je suis née pour perpétuer la volonté de mes ancêtres. Je ne dois pas m'opposer aux désirs de mon père, à ces ordres impétueux, à son regard de glace. Je me contente d'effectuer les tâches auxquelles on m'assigne, sans m'élever à son encontre. Je passe mes ennemis au fil de mes lames, imperturbable. Dans ce monde d'hommes qui m'a vue naître et grandir, je dois me tailler ma propre réputation, me faire ma place, ou bien je mourrai. C'est ce qu'on m'a enseigné. Dépasser tout le monde, être la meilleure; voilà mon but, ma raison d'être. Honorer ma famille et mon nom, connu et craint de tous. Le Gouvernement et les grands de ce monde faisaient si souvent appel à nous; les malfrats tremblaient de la crainte d'être pris pour cible. Personne pour nous menacer. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

C'est pourquoi ce jour où ma vie a entièrement basculé restera à jamais profondément marqué dans ma mémoire. Le jour où j'ai compris que jusque-là mon existence ne rimait à rien, que je n'étais qu'un objet entre les mains de plus fort que moins, et que je ne serai jamais vraiment _moi_. Le jour où j'ai compris que j'aspirais à plus, à vivre normalement, à ne pas être obligée de tuer sans arrêt, le sang teintant mes vêtements et obscurcissant ma vision. Le jour où j'ai trouvé mon échappatoire, ma porte vers une vie plus saine, vers un avenir lumineux.

Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, toi, Goro Roronoa.

* * *

Sakura huma l'air de son nez fin, comme un fauve en quête de sa proie. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant parcoururent l'obscurité de la nuit, et se posèrent sur la forme d'une bâtisse se trouvant à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle, au bas de la colline sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Pas d'erreur. C'était eux, ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, qu'elle devait tuer. Elle consulta sa montre, compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, et piqua un sprint vers sa cible. Elle respirait calmement, son corps habitué à des courses effrénées n'ayant désormais plus besoin d'une quantité astronomique d'oxygène pour supporter ses trajets d'une rapidité supérieure à la normale. Ses longs cheveux bouclés du même vert ensorcelant que ses pupilles volaient derrière elle, conférant une certaine grâce à ses mouvements d'une incroyable vélocité. Elle parvint bien vite sur le seuil de la maisonnée endormie. La jeune fille sortit alors de la poche de son pantalon noir moulant de petits couteaux redoutablement aiguisés, en testa l'efficacité en pressant la lame de l'un d'eux sur son pouce, et, satisfaite, découpa dans le panneau de bois solide de la porte d'entrée un trou assez large pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Elle n'était pas bien grosse, aussi passa-t-elle à travers l'ouverture sans difficulté. Arrivée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, elle parcourut la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait d'un regard appréciateur; les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de toiles certainement très coûteuses, un tapis épais et précieux cachait le sol fait d'un bois presque doré, et un lustre composé de grosses bougies pendait au-dessus de sa tête. Tranquillement, elle se releva, prête à passer à l'action.

Ce fut un rayon de lune qui la sauva. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. La lumière argentée doucement diffusée dans la pièce sombre par une petite fenêtre à droite se refléta assez tôt sur la lame tranchante qui fonçait sur la mercenaire pour qu'elle fasse un pas de côté. Juste à temps. Elle expira brusquement de surprise, mais ne proféra aucun autre son, et se mit immédiatement en garde. Une silhouette sombre se dressait devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, brandissant un impressionnant katana parfaitement aiguisé. Sakura serra les dents et banda ses muscles, se préparant instinctivement à encaisser un coup puissant, mais la personne en face d'elle ne semblait pas vouloir engager le combat. De ses yeux de chat, elle tenta de percer la pénombre que la lueur des bougies et celle de la lune ne pouvait même pas trancher pour voir les traits du visage de son opposant. Peine perdue. Seule sa carrure massive pouvait la renseigner, et elle supposa qu'elle se trouvait devant un homme. Un guerrier. Qui avait réussi à pénétrer sa défense et à la prendre par surprise, ce que personne encore n'avait su faire. Il devait posséder une force incroyable, bien plus grande que la sienne. Sa détermination flancha un instant, mais elle se reprit et l'apostropha en essayant de conserver un timbre de voix neutre:

« Montre-moi ton visage, étranger, et dis-moi ton nom ! Il est d'usage que lors d'un combat loyal chaque adversaire sait à quoi ressemble l'autre. »

L'homme ne dit rien, et s'avança seulement vers la lumière. La Midori étouffa un petit cri de surprise en le voyant. Il était tout bonnement… magnifique. Sa mâchoire carrée et ses sourcils arqués inspiraient le respect, de même que son expression figée et sûr de lui. Il avait le teint mat de ceux qui voyagent sous un soleil ardent, des yeux noirs comme la nuit, et des cheveux coupés courts ébouriffés aile de corbeau. Sa bouche mince s'étirait en une sorte de rictus, comme s'il se moquait d'elle et de sa méfiance. Son visage semblait véritablement taillé à la serpe, et la jeune fille avait une très bonne vue d'ensemble sur les muscles de son torse grâce au kimono rouge sombre qu'il portait à moitié ouvert. Un haramaki noir complétait sa tenue, ainsi que des sandales poussiéreuses. La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à détourner ses yeux de ce spectacle fort agréable.

« Je réitère ma question, étranger: qui es-tu ? »répéta-t-elle au prix d'un effort considérable en resserrant sa prise sur ses lames.

L'homme parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis se recula pour retrouver la sûreté de l'ombre, et consentit enfin à répondre:

« Je suis le protecteur de cette famille. On m'a engagé pour éviter tout incident de ce genre.»

Sa voix était chaude et légèrement rauque, et coulait comme du chocolat chaud hors de ses lèvres désirables. La mercenaire se maîtrisait sévèrement, se répétant inlassablement les enseignements de sa mère à propos des hommes, ne pouvant toutefois s'empêcher de se faire plusieurs fois la réflexion que celui-ci devait sûrement être à part.

« Ton nom, quémanda-t-elle encore.  
— Ne penses-tu pas que j'en ai assez dit ? Il me semble que tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit de plus. Décline ton identité, je te prie. »

Prunelles noires contre prunelles vertes. Le combat de l'obsidienne contre l'émeraude. Ce fut l'obsidienne qui l'emporta. Sakura détourna le regard en signe de reddition, et marmonna:

« Je suis une mercenaire engagée par le Gouvernement pour mettre fin à la vie de chaque membre de cette famille. Ce sont tous de vils criminels qui ne méritent que la mort.  
— Crois-tu être plus méritante qu'eux de vivre ? De quel droit fais-tu leur jugement ? interrogea calmement le protecteur.  
— Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a appris. Mon opinion personnelle importe peu dans cette… dans mes missions, se défendit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant, dis-moi ton nom.»

Le brun ne parut pas interloqué par le ton venimeux qu'elle avait employé, et haussa les épaules machinalement.

« Je doute fort que tu me connaisses. Je suis issu d'une famille qui agit dans la discrétion, prévint-il.  
— Peu m'importe ! Parle.  
— Je suis Roronoa Goro, cadet d'une fratrie de quatre. Cela te suffit-il ? sourit-il. Daigneras-tu me donner aussi ton nom ?  
— Sakura Midori, du clan Midori, mercenaire de père en fils ou fille depuis plusieurs générations», débita-t-elle d'un coup.

Elle jaugea Goro du regard. Effectivement, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui ou de sa famille, mais s'il se croyait assez fort pour baisser sa garde en pareil moment, cela n'était pas étonnant. Nombreuses étaient les familles qui se croyaient plus fortes qu'elles ne l'étaient et finissaient indubitablement brisées, déchirées, pour s'être frottées à plus puissant. Ce sabreur en faisait sans doute partie. Elle fit un pas discret vers lui, se rapprochant de sa cible, prête à attaquer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était laissée aveugler par sa beauté et l'aura qu'il dégageait qu'elle devait faire une croix sur sa mission. Il en allait de sa vie, son père l'avait prévenue. Et il ne plaisantait jamais. Tremblante, elle déglutit et décida de continuer leur petite conversation pour endormir sa méfiance:

« Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler de nous. Mon père ne fait pas vraiment dans la discrétion », lâcha-t-elle en riant nerveusement pour se donner contenance.

Goro hocha la tête positivement. Avec un soupir, Sakura se redressa et fit un nouveau pas vers lui, l'air détaché, comme s'ils étaient deux inconnus se taillent une bavette à un bar et non deux guerriers voués à éliminer l'autre.

« Tu dois donc savoir que tous nos hommes ont été longuement entraînés pour satisfaire au mieux les demandes de nos clients, dans un souci de gain de temps.  
— Les femmes aussi, à ce que je vois, fit remarquer le brun en souriant sarcastiquement. Ou bien es-tu le seul enfant du chef ? »

La verte grimaça. Il avait touché juste. Son destin aurait été tout autre si elle avait eu des frères. On l'aurait marié contre son gré à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé, aurait été arrachée à sa famille, à sa mère, et aurait dû jouer à la parfaite maîtresse de maison en invectivant les domestiques un peu trop insolent tout en remplissant son devoir de femme chaque fois que son mari l'aurait souhaité. Chassant cette vision désagréable de son esprit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment plus heureuse en mercenaire; la vie était plus dure lorsqu'on était une femme armée, elle mettait sa vie en jeu à chaque fois, redoutant la colère d'un père brutal et peu démonstratif. A la pensée de l'homme qui dirigeait son existence entière, une bouffée de rage l'envahit, mais elle se secoua mentalement et réendossa son masque impassible. Enfin, presque impassible. La décontraction apparente de ce Roronoa l'indignait au plus haut point, de même que sa propension à se moquer d'elle; ne la prenait-il donc pas au sérieux ? C'était une insulte comme elle n'en avait jamais essuyé, et elle avait bien du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Son sens du devoir l'en empêchait, de même que les pupilles noires envoûtantes dans lesquelles elle faillit se noyer à nouveau. Elle inspira lentement par le nez, relâchant ses épaules.

« Effectivement. Mais ne me sous-estime pas, je suis plus forte que bien des hommes. J'ai une mission à mener à bien et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera, je le jure sur le nom de mes ancêtres ! » gronda-t-elle sourdement.

Sa réaction parut désespérée aux yeux de Goro, qui fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle en une fraction de seconde. Il l'obligea à plaquer son dos contre le mur de pierre, et l'encadra de ses deux bras musclés, dangereusement près. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. La jeune fille n'avait rien vu venir et serrait contre elle ses lames, unique protection qu'elle possédait pour se défendre contre une potentielle agression de son adversaire. Il n'esquissa cependant aucun geste agressif et la força à le regarder en face.

« Est-ce là ton rêve ? Jouer à la gentille fille bien sage qui obéit à papa sans discuter ?  
— Je…, balbutia-t-elle, les jambes en guimauve et le souffle court.  
— Réponds ! Es-tu vraiment prête à tuer pour l'argent, alors que tu pourrais mener une bien meilleure existence auprès d'un mari aimant ? Ici, dans cette maison, il y a des enfants. Des innocents. Vas-tu rayer leurs existences de cette planète, à eux aussi ? la harcelait-il, des flammes dansant dans ses prunelles sombres.  
— Laisse-moi ! Cela ne te regarde pas. Je dois le faire, sinon je mourrai.  
— Tu mourras ?»

Perplexe, le protecteur recula un peu son visage, lui permettant de recouvrer ses esprits et de chercher une solution pour se tirer de ce marasme infâme. Dans quelle situation elle se trouvait ! Prisonnière de celui qu'elle devait tuer pour exécuter les ordres de son père, elle se voyait obligée de lui répondre, sans quoi il l'éliminerait purement et simplement, agacé par son silence. Elle se composa alors le masque parfait de la pauvre fille victime de sa lignée, et fut surprise de voir avec quelle aisance les mots sortaient de sa bouche, comme si elle les pensait réellement.

« Si je ne réussis pas à mettre fin à la vie de chaque membre de cette famille mais que j'arrive à m'échapper, mon père… le boss me tuera. Tu ne le connais pas, il n'a aucune pitié, même pour sa propre fille, la chair de sa chair. Et s'il ne le fait pas, c'est parce que tu l'auras fait avant. Peut-être ma mort sera-t-elle plus douce si tu me tues sans détour, comme il risquerait de le faire. »

Elle saisit du bout des doigts la lame du katana noir de Goro et l'approcha de son cou, comme pour se trancher elle-même la gorge. Ses yeux verts emplis d'un désespoir qu'elle pensait faux mais incroyablement bien joué, elle le supplia d'en finir vite.

« Je supporte mal la douleur, alors fais ton travail rapidement, s'il te plaît.  
— Tu souhaites mourir ? Je vois. Tu n'es peut-être pas si intéressante que je l'ai pensé au premier abord, finalement. Et moi qui pensais que je pourrai peut-être moins m'ennuyer que d'habitude…» , soupira l'homme, déçu.

Sakura paniqua. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce soudain retournement de situation, ni qu'il ferait preuve d'une inébranlable détermination. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de ses omoplates, elle frissonna, et décocha un grand coup dans le bas-ventre de son ennemi, ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre. Profitant de ce qu'il se courbait en deux de surprise et de douleur, elle lança un de ses poignards vers le lustre, dont la corde fut parfaitement tranchée. Il s'écroula dans un grand fracas sur le sol, dispersant des morceaux de verre dans toute la pièce, les bougies roulant à terre. La jeune fille en prit une à pleine main, ignorant la sensation de brûlure sur sa paume, et enflamma les rideaux, projetant les autres cierges vers la porte de bois qui menait au reste de la maisonnée. Le parquet brillant prit lui aussi feu, et bientôt une chaleur dévorante les entoura. Alors qu'elle allait s'enfuir par le trou qu'elle avait découpé dans l'immense porte d'entrée, ignorant les flammèches qui léchaient sa peau pâle, elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait le pied droit et qu'on criait son nom. Affolée par le feu qui avançait rapidement vers elle, elle balança son autre jambe dans le vide, et rencontra avec satisfaction une surface dure, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait miraculeusement visé une partie du corps de Goro. Un grognement rauque parvint à ses oreilles, et elle put enfin se faufiler dans l'air frais de la nuit, inspirant l'oxygène non saturé de fumée à grands poumons. Elle vérifia rapidement derrière son épaule que le brun ne l'avait pas suivie, et constata un peu surprise qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Peut-être avait-il cherché à sauver ceux qui l'avaient engagé ? Avec un étrange pincement au cœur dont elle essaya de ne pas se préoccuper, elle s'enfuit du lieu de son crime, filant vers le domicile familial, sa mission finalement accomplie.

* * *

Suite à cette rencontre quelque peu spéciale, Sakura ne cessa de se poser des questions sur son avenir. Elle n'éprouvait plus le même engouement et la même détermination à obéir à son père, qui n'avait pas posé les yeux sur elle depuis son retour. Il s'était contenté d'envoyer quelques-uns de ses hommes à l'endroit où elle avait provoqué un gigantesque incendie pour vérifier qu'il ne restait pas de rescapés, et ne lui avait même pas adressé une seule parole de félicitation. Bouillante de rage, la jeune fille prétexta une grande fatigue le lendemain matin pour éviter de le retrouver à la table du petit-déjeuner. Dégoûtée par son comportement trop sévère et indifférent, elle avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle supportaient depuis si longtemps sa présence. Aucune ne lui parut valable et c'est avec un certain désarroi qu'elle se rendit compte du temps qu'elle perdait à tuer pour l'argent, sans jamais apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un berry. Elle se prit bien vite à rêvasser, paresseusement allongée sur son lit inconfortable, dans sa chambre sombre et froide. Ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers une seule personne: Goro Roronoa. L'homme qui avait failli lui ôter la vie. Et l'homme à qui elle avait failli ôter la vie également.

C'était stupide, elle en avait bien conscience. Rêver de son ennemi… n'était-elle donc qu'une simple jeune fille écervelée qui s'éprenait du premier venu, pour un peu qu'il soit beau et musclé ? Elle secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, pas en ces termes-là. D'abord, rien n'indiquait qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. Et quand bien même, l'admiration qu'elle entretenait pour lui ne venait qu'en mineure partie de son physique, somme toute assez banal. Non, ce qui la fascinait et l'envoûtait, c'était son regard franc et sûr de lui, et cette aura puissante qu'il dégageait. Comme elle aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule bout, une miette, de cette puissance, de cette force d'esprit ! Malheureusement, elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, comme il le lui avait fait si habilement remarquer. Elle se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait, alors même qu'elle pourrait profiter à fond de sa vie de jeune femme bien portante. L'idée de s'enfuir était monstrueusement tentante… mais hélas, son père lancerait ses chiens et ses hommes à ses trousses si elle échafaudait seulement le plan d'une potentielle fuite. Alors, elle tomba soudainement dans une profonde apathie qui dura plusieurs jours pendant lesquels le boss se désintéressa complètement d'elle, jugeant qu'une faible femme comme elle qui souffrait d'un trouble de l'âme ne pourrait sans doute plus effectuer le moindre travail. Malgré la haine qu'elle commençait à entretenir à son égard, Sakura ne put qu'être ravie, songeant que dorénavant elle serait peut-être plus libre de ses mouvements, et qu'elle avait là la preuve qu'elle était jusqu'il y a une semaine, il la considérait comme un objet, une arme dont il se servait pour son pitoyable commerce de vies humaines.

Parallèlement à cette prise de conscience, la verte fut subitement submergée par une émotion nouvelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas; tout la mettait en émois, à peine posait-elle les yeux sur un couple au village qu'elle rougissait instantanément et se surprenait soupirer avant de s'injurier elle-même, à peine effleurait-elle de la main une des belles robes de soie d'un magasin de vêtement qu'elle se mettait à envier les femmes normales qui pouvaient en porter insouciamment. Terrifiée par son comportement et ses réactions si féminines qu'elle jugeait ridicules, elle essayait en vain de se maîtriser, happée par le tourbillon de quelque chose de nouveau. Un grand changement se produisait en elle, donnant ainsi suite aux paroles de Goro, qui ne cessaient de la plonger dans une profonde perplexité et dans un grand désœuvrement. Incapable de quoi que ce soit, elle passait des heures dans le jardin à explorer le ciel de son regard émeraude, comme si les nuages ou les étoiles pouvaient lui apporter une quelconque réponse sur l'attitude à adopter quant à cette transformation tardive de la jeune fille un peu garçon manqué en femme. Après en avoir rêvé pendant d'innombrables nuits, s'imaginant en train de le caresser et qu'il couvrait son corps nu et clair de baiser pour se réveiller transie et honteuse, elle détesta Goro de provoquer en elle cet afflux de sensations étranges et nouvelles. Toutes les pores de sa peau criaient son besoin de sentir contre sa poitrine le cœur palpitant du brun à travers son propre torse, ses yeux versaient des larmes invisibles de rage et de douleur; ce n'était qu'une immense souffrance de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu, s'il était vivant ou mort consumé par les flammes qu'elle avait elle-même provoquées pour sa survie.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était plongée dans une de ses habituelles réflexions, le regard vaguement fixé sur une plante grimpante du jardin, elle entendit un bruit de pas précipités venant de la droite. Elle tourna vivement la tête, encore en pleine possession de ses capacités offensives et défensives, prête à contrer n'importe quel coup, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut un des hommes à tout faire de son père, courant vers elle en haletant. Il s'arrêta devant elle en faisant crisser les graviers sous ses talons, et inspira longuement plusieurs fois, pour retrouver un semblant de souffle, faisant voleter les poils de sa moustache fournie. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que son maître mais ses forces commençaient déjà à s'épuiser, n'ayant jamais été soumis à un rigoureux entraînement qui lui aurait conféré de plus grandes capacités en endurance, aussi avait-il beaucoup de mal à respirer normalement après cette course effrénée. Enfin, il se redressa et pria Sakura de le suivre. La jeune femme refusa immédiatement, invoquant à nouveau une grande lassitude et lui demandant de lui dire d'abord la raison de sa précipitation.

« C'est Monsieur votre père qui m'a ordonné de vous mener à lui, je n'en sais pas plus…, balbutia le vieux domestique en la suppliant du regard. Si vous ne venez pas vite avec moi, qui sait ce qu'il me fera ? Je vais sûrement finir jeté au cachot… S'il vous plaît, Sakura-sama, levez-vous !  
— Ne me presse pas comme ça, c'est désagréable, marmonna-t-elle en s'exécutant quand même. Ne sais-tu vraiment rien ? Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec une nouvelle mission, comme des malfrats à tuer, une famille à éliminer, ou un équipage pirate comme celui de ce Roger à démanteler ? Il sait pourtant que je ne souhaite plus verser le sang !  
— Du peu que j'ai entendu, cela n'a rien à voir, Sakura-sama. Je crois qu'il est question de mariage, mais je n'en suis pas sûr…, dit craintivement le vieil homme en la regardant par en-dessous, mal à l'aise.  
— Comment ?! Un mariage ?» s'étouffa la demoiselle.

Elle vacilla sur ses jambes et dut s'appuyer à un des poteaux soutenant le toit bas de la maison, assommée par la révélation. Mais elle reprit bientôt pieds et consentit à le suivre jusqu'à la pièce principale de la maison, qui était plongée dans une obscurité quasiment complète malgré le grand soleil qui s'épanouissait dehors et peignait de doré la façade de la grande habitation. Sakura fut étonnée de voir que son père se tenait comme en retrait, au fond, comme un gamin pris en faute. Sauf qu'il ne serait jamais pris en faute, insaisissable qu'il était. La jeune fille se planta sur le seuil de la porte et déclara sans plus de préambule, ne se souciant même plus de la politesse ou du respect qu'elle lui devait, eu égard à son rang dans l'organisation de mercenaires:

« Il est hors de question que je me marie.»

Un silence embarrassé suivit sa déclaration, que quelques toux discrètes et ricanements gênés brisèrent rapidement. Son père renifla dédaigneusement et s'avança un peu vers elle, son visage encore dissimulé dans l'ombre.

« Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix; tu refuses de continuer à défendre notre honneur. Or, sans armes, tu ne m'es de plus aucune utilité. Heureusement, ce ne sont pas les prétendants qui manquent et je réussirai bien à te caser dans une petite famille riche qui nous permettrait d'améliorer notre niveau de vie…, dit-il lentement, sa voix traînant sur les mots d'une manière désagréable.  
— Et Mère, qu'en dit-elle ? demanda Sakura sans se démonter. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas la laisser mourir à petit feu sans même l'avertir d'un changement aussi radical pour sa fille ?  
— Elle n'a pas besoin d'être au courant, elle ne ferait que nous gêner en essayant de trouver le meilleur parti pour toi, mais de son point de vue à elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'opinion d'une faible femme. »

La verte serra les poings, mais n'ajouta rien concernant sa mère adorée. Elle savait que la partie était perdue d'avance sur ce point-là. Elle opta donc pour une autre stratégie.

« Supposant que j'aime déjà quelqu'un, me laisserais-tu me marier avec cette personne ? Du peu que j'en sais, sa famille est riche bien que peu connue, et tout à fait honorable. Cela éviterait des inconvénients tels que l'amour non partagé par les deux époux si j'épousais un homme dont je serais amoureuse et qui m'aimerait en retour, expliqua-t-elle effrontément. Nous ne sommes plus à une époque où les parents choisissent leur gendre ou bru, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire sur la question ! »

Son père partit d'un grand rire, aussitôt suivi par ses compagnons d'arme. Sakura sentit ses joues chauffer mais laissa les choses couler, attendant une réponse, qui ne tarda pas.

« Bien sûr que non ! Que vient faire l'amour dans le mariage ? Je te parle d'un mariage utile et non agréable, petite sotte. Ne crois pas que parce que tu es un peu plus sensible qu'avant tu peux te permettre des grands mots sur tes pseudos-droits.  
— Mais j'ai déjà choisi ! protesta-t-elle.  
— Et lui, t'a-t-il choisi ?  
— Eh bien… non, répondit-elle franchement. En fait, je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois.  
— Oh ? Tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une seule fois, en plus, et tu voudrais partager sa vie ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide et désespérant. En quelle occasion ? »

Un instant, un bref instant, Sakura se repassa la scène dans sa tête, hésitant sur l'explication à fournir. Si elle avouait tout, il la tuerait, c'était certain. Mais elle ne voulais plus vivre dans cette morne rêverie qui ne la satisfaisant plus et la mettait en colère. Alors, elle défia toute règle de conduite et d'humilité, se redressa fièrement, et brandit un doigt fier vers son père.

« Lors de ma dernière mission! » déclama-t-elle en relevant le menton.

Elle se hasarda à fouiller la noirceur de la pièce de ses yeux verts, guettant une quelconque réaction de la part de son père. Peine perdue. Elle crut cependant apercevoir la demi-lune d'un sourire goguenard qu'il lui adressait, et ses oreilles chauffèrent fortement sous le coup de l'humiliation. Alors quoi, il ne la prenait pas au sérieux et pensait qu'elle racontait des bobards ? Pas de problème. Elle allait balancer une dernière bombe, puis se retirerait fièrement, sans même regarder derrière elle. Forte de cette résolution, elle prit une grande inspiration, et ajouta sur un ton tranchant:

« Il était le protecteur de la famille à tuer, et appartient au clan Roronoa. Je ne l'ai pas éliminé comme il l'aurait fallu, et je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde !  
— Encore heureux » , chuchota une voix à quelques mètres d'elle.

La Midori sursauta violemment et chercha à déterminer l'origine de la voix qu'elle avait entendu. Si elle ne se trompait pas… Elle reconnaîtrait ces sonorités chaudes qui s'enroulaient autour de vous sensuellement, ce grondement doux de fauve, cette modulation, entre mille. Mais c'était impossible. Que ferait-il ici, après tout ? Ils étaient ennemis… et elle ne pourrait que comprendre une colère potentielle à son égard. Pourtant, ce fut bien _lui_ qui sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas sûr, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ce fut encore lui qui lui adressa un clin d'œil pour reprendre aussitôt après une expression stoïque, son épaule musclée touchant celle de la jeune fille, qui éprouvait quelques difficultés à rassembler ses esprits, interdite. Il était bien là, à côté d'elle, en chair et en os, cette aura rassurante et imposante aussi présente qu'auparavant, et encore plus que dans ses rêves. La situation était tellement incroyable, tellement étrange, qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer de soulagement et de bonheur, non; elle partit d'un grand rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce, hoquetant aux larmes, l'attention générale entièrement focalisée sur elle. Alors c'était ça ! on s'était moqué d'elle. Mais qu'importe, si elle avait bien compris ce qui se tramait, alors rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse. Une fois son hilarité apaisée, son père les rejoignit et la jaugea froidement, des lueurs moqueuses dansant dans ses prunelles aussi vertes que les siennes. Goro inclina discrètement la tête en signe de respect, et se tourna vers elle.

« J'imagine que tu as compris que c'était un coup monté ? sourit-il à nouveau.  
— Elle n'est pas si bête que ça, alors disons que oui, coupa Midori père en le détaillant à son tour. J'avoue avoir été surpris par ta demande, jeune Roronoa. Pourquoi ma fille ?  
— Alors vous aviez tout organisé, depuis le début, en vous servant de cette mission… Cette rencontre, tout ça… Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? grommela Sakura en baissant le nez, vexée.  
— Midori-sama, si vous me passez l'expression, on peut dire que ça a été le "coup de foudre", avoua Goro en rosissant un peu, gardant tout de même contenance. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois s'entraîner dans votre jardin en me baladant sur les chemins… et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se rappelle, mais une fois je lui ai même demandé ma route.  
— Inutile d'en dire plus, ça ne m'intéresse guère. Une union avec une famille aussi influente que la vôtre ne pourra que nous être bénéfique, après tout. Et toi, Sakura, je suis toujours perplexe quant au fait que tu sois tombée amoureuse de ce jeune homme si vite, mais je n'ai pas de raison de m'y opposer.  
— Ce qui signifie ? demanda suspicieusement la jeune guerrière en essayant de ne pas se focaliser uniquement sur le fait que celui qu'elle aimait se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.  
— Ce qui signifie que je te propose d'abandonner ton rôle de mercenaire et de devenir ma femme», résuma Goro.

Sakura rougit violemment et porta une main à sa bouche, complètement retournée par la demande franche et directe de Goro. Son bonheur l'étourdissait tellement qu'elle s'empara de sa manche pour ne pas défaillir, et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes de joie. Une bouffée de chaleur très agréable se répandit dans sa poitrine et elle sentit sa gorge former une boule qui l'empêcha momentanément de parler. Sans proférer un son, elle le tira derrière elle et sortit de la pièce sous les sifflements des hommes, indifférente à tout sauf à la sensation du tissu entre ses doigts, et de la peau de Goro qu'elle arrivait à percevoir. Elle le conduisit au jardin sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et sans prévenir tomba à genoux devant lui. Eperdue, consciente de sa position ridiculeusement nunuche, elle se prit les joues à deux mains, expira lentement par le nez, et releva enfin le menton pour voir le visage hâlé de son fiancé juste en face d'elle.

« T-Tu étais sérieux ? bafouilla-t-elle bêtement.  
— Je suis toujours sérieux» , assura-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage d'elle.

Elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, et des papillons lui tordirent l'estomac.

« Mais je ne suis pas féminine… et je ne sais pas tenir une maison, révéla-t-elle à contrecœur. Qui voudrait d'une femme comme moi ? En plus, tu dois être bien plus vieux que moi…»

Il la fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Primo, ne sois pas si complexée, tu es parfaite. Secundo, je préfère une femme qui sait se défendre à une mijaurée incapable de brandir un couteau sans trembler. Tertio… je n'ai que vingt et un ans. Suis-je donc si vieux que ça ? »

Sakura hocha la tête négativement, soulagée pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le cœur léger et un sourire qu'elle trouvait stupide collé sur la figure, un profond désir de chaleur humaine l'envahit toute entière, la consumant de l'intérieur. Fébrile, elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur lui, le faisant rouler au sol, pour lui voler un baiser. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, et avoir goûté les lèvres de Goro ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, posa sur ses hanches minces ses mains rassurantes et commença à lui caresser doucement le dos, prenant part à l'étreinte passionnée. Elle allait vite en besogne de son point de vue, mais ce n'était certes pas pour lui déplaire. Les filles du genre "vierge effarouchée" qui sursautait au moindre contact l'ennuyait profondément. Avec Sakura, il était sûr que sa vie ne serait pas un grand vide intersidéral. Elle promettait d'être intéressante, cette jeune femme aux yeux envoûtants.

Les fiancés se séparèrent finalement au bout d'un long moment qui ne leur parut que quelques secondes, légèrement essoufflés. Sakura étouffa un rire en croisant le regard de Goro, qui en fit autant avant de la ramener brutalement vers lui. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Un avenir radieux s'annonçait pour eux. Du moins… au premier abord.

* * *

_Oooouuhh mais c'est que l'histoire prend un tournant dramatique avec cette dernière phrase, muahahaha :B _

_Je vous rassure... CE SERA DRAMATIQUE. Foualà._

_Si vous voulez que Goro crève, tapez 1. Si vous voulez que Sakura crève, tapez 2. Si vous voulez que les deux crèvent, tapez 3. Si vous n'avez pas envie de les faire crever, tapez 4._

_Bref._

_Vous... vous êtes encouragés à commenter, hein :'D  
_


	2. Chapter2:Recette de Don Juan à la tomate

_Holaaaa tout le monde ! Tout va bien ? Oui ? TANT MIEUX 8D_

_Je viens de finir le chapitre après avoir répondu à quelques commentaires. M'oui, ça m'a donné envie de continuer, voire de FINIR (ce que j'ai fait, huhu)._

_Alors foualà, ceci est la 1ère partie de l'histoire des parents de Sanji... J'espère que l'idée que je me fais d'eux vous plaira :3 J'ai même de vieeeeeux dessins d'eux qui traînent dans mon ordi et que je partage avec vous dans ma grande mansuétude (je suis modeste, duh). Y a même Goro et Sakura dessus, si c'est pas de l'amour... Bon, par contre, c'est un peu brouillon, sorry :B _

_**EDIT**: En fait je sais pas comment poster le lien, il apparaît pas, donc un peu d'aide ce serait pas de refus siouplé *^*_

_Euuuh... je crois que j'ai tout dit... j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^' En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sans être enregistré sur le site, ça fait chaud au coeur tout ça :'D _

_Et p'tite dédicace à la future Madame Ravioli. Une envie, comme ça 8D _

_Bonne lectuuuure o/_

* * *

_**Recette de Dom Juan à la tomate: **_

Je la connaissais depuis tout gosse. Au départ, elle était juste une amie. Une fillette au grand cœur, toujours à aider ceux qui avaient besoin de soutien… comme ce fut mon cas. Une fillette qui, néanmoins, se montrait impitoyable pour certaines choses. Forte de ses convictions. C'était cette force de caractère qui me manquait.

Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Que j'étais trop volage. Que je n'avais pas assez les pieds sur Terre. Voilà pourquoi, inlassablement, j'essayais de faire de nouvelles rencontres… Mais j'étais constamment insatisfait, je ressentais un vide, un trou qui me perçait la poitrine en permanence.

Je me mentais à moi-même. Et lorsque je réalisai enfin mon erreur, ma vie prit un nouveau tournant.

* * *

Les pâtes cuisaient doucement dans la casserole. Une mélodie chantonnée sur un air joyeux emplissait la cuisine de notes agréables. Sanoko, râpant tranquillement son morceau de comté au-dessus d'un grand bol, tapait du pied en rythme. Ses longs cheveux d'un rouge sombre étaient ramenés en une queue-de-cheval qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos, mais une mèche dissimulait en partie son œil gauche. Sa prunelle d'un bleu limpide, surmontée d'un sourcil qui s'enroulait légèrement au bout symétriquement à l'autre, restait fixée sur ses mains qui répétaient inlassablement le même mouvement. Tout entière concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'entendit pas la voix de sa mère s'élever le salon pour la prévenir de… quelque chose. Tandis qu'elle reposait le bout de fromage restant et vérifiait si les pâtes étaient cuites, une ombre se faufila sans bruit dans la cuisine et se planta derrière elle, mains levées au-dessus de ses épaules. Avant que les doigts moqueurs se soient posés sur sa peau, la jeune femme éteignit le feu et déclara:

« Tu es en retard, Mo'. »

L'interpellé en fut tout déconfit et baissa les bras, démasqué. Tirant une chaise à lui, il passa une jambe de chaque côté et posa ses bras sur le dossier, poussant un soupir vaincu.

« Comment fais-tu pour deviner à chaque fois que je suis derrière toi ? demanda le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond cendré clair. Serais-tu une espèce de sorcière ?

— Ne sois pas stupide, Momunji, s'amusa Sanoko en s'asseyant près de lui. J'ai l'habitude, c'est tout. »

Elle rejeta quelques mèches folâtres qui avaient passé le seuil de ses épaules dans son dos et attira à elle un plat rempli de tomates. Les yeux lilas du blond pétillèrent et il en prit une, mordant dedans à pleines dents.

« Toujours aussi dingue de tomates à ce que je vois, remarqua la rouge posément.

— Les goûts ne changent pas du jour au lendemain.

— Je croyais que dans ton cas, si. Au fait, quand arrêteras-tu de squatter ma cuisine à l'heure du dîner ? Ton frigo est vide ? soupira-t-elle en se levant.

— Hmm… Je sais pas cuisiner, marmonna Momunji en essuyant sur une serviette le jus de tomate qui coulait sur son menton. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "dans mon cas" ? »

Sanoko sortit quatre assiettes et les disposa sur la table sans souffler un mot. Elle ajouta les couverts et appela sa mère, qui lui répondit d'une voix lointaine. Bien décidée à éviter la question qui déclencherait sûrement un énième conflit entre eux, elle lui demanda ce qu'il préférait comme accompagnement avec ses pâtes d'une voix neutre. Mais cette distance dans le ton de sa voix trahissait sa gêne et son ami le remarqua.

« Ca a un rapport avec les filles que je ramène chez moi, c'est ça ? »

Il avait lui aussi délibérément adopté un timbre neutre. Ses yeux violets cherchaient ceux de la jeune femme, qui se dérobait à son regard machinalement. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas trop ta façon d'agir avec les femmes… Tu t'amuses avec elles pendant quelques jours et ensuite tu les largues sans plus de cérémonie. C'est sincèrement manquer de courtoisie, gronda-t-elle. Et en tant que femme, je n'apprécie pas. Crois-moi, si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami…

— Quoi ? Tu me donnerais un coup de casserole sur la tête ?» se moqua Momunji.

Sanoko le fixa gravement et frappa du poing sur la table. Son agacement avait atteint son point culminant.

« Non. Je ne t'adresserais tout simplement pas la parole. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine. Le jeune homme l'entendit expliquer à sa mère qu'elle avait soudainement très mal au ventre et qu'elle préférait se reposer pour ne pas risquer de manquer l'école le lendemain. _Du Sanoko tout craché, _pensa-t-il. Elle était trop fière pour avouer qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui. Ou bien, elle n'avait pas envie que sa mère le gronde aussi. En tout cas, elle ne lui adresserait pas la parole pendant plusieurs jours. Et il n'essaierait pas plus d'entamer le dialogue avec elle. C'était ainsi à chaque fois. Et, comme à chaque fois, l'extrême gentillesse de la rouge l'emporterait sur son énervement, et elle viendrait le voir pour s'excuser.

Las, Momunji posa sa tête sur la table, la surface boisée étouffant son grognement désespéré. Quand cesseraient-ils de se comporter en gamins ? Ou plutôt, quand cesserait-_il, lui,_ de se comporter en gamin ? Gamin immature, insolent, dragueur et trop sûr de lui, pour préciser. Parfois, il se détestait.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et il releva la tête avec espoir, mais ce fut le visage anxieux de la mère de son amie qui se présenta. Dissimulant sa déception, il se redressa, gêné.

« Euh, je… je vais partir, ne t'inquiète pas, tante Meg.» assura-t-il en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Connaissant Sanoko depuis le jardin d'enfant, leurs parents étant de plus très proches, ils avaient depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de les appeler mutuellement "oncle" et "tante". Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de craindre un accès de colère de Meguri, qui malgré son doux regard bleu ciel savait se faire respecter. Il fut donc surpris de voir qu'elle hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

« Momunji, euh… Est-ce que… est-ce que Sanoko a des problèmes ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, embarrassée d'entrer dans l'intimité de sa fille.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir compris. Tu veux dire, des problèmes mentaux, ou…?

— Non, je veux dire, avec certaines personnes au lycée ou même en dehors, rectifia précipitamment Meguri sans cependant retenir un gloussement. Elle paraît un peu préoccupée en ce moment, et je n'ai pas envie que son père s'inquiète aussi…»

Elle soupira d'un air affligé. Momunji savait pourquoi. Le père de Sanoko, Hugh, était très attentionné avec elle et serait capable de tout s'il sentait sa fille tracassée, ne serait-ce que par un bête conflit d'adolescent. Un jour il était allé jusqu'à détruire le château de sable et casser le seau et la pelle en plastique d'un gamin qui avait lancé du sable dans les yeux de la rouge… sans faire exprès, bien sûr. Elle était son trésor, et il était capable de tous les sacrifices pour sa précieuse fille. Même Momunji trouvait qu'il allait un peu loin, parfois. Après tout, Sanoko n'était plus une fillette sans défense, et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Gentille, oui, mais pas soumise. De fait, Momunji rassura tout de suite Meguri.

« Non, non, il n'est rien arrivé. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance, ajouta-t-il pour être tout à fait honnête.

— Mais tu serais au courant s'il se passait quelque chose, hein ? le pressa-t-elle. Après tout, tu es son ami d'enfance, elle te dit tout. Enfin, je suppose.

— Eh bien… Je dois avouer que c'est pas la joie ces temps-ci, ricana nerveusement le blondinet.

— Comment ça ?

— Elle désapprouve la façon dont je traite mes, euh… mes petites copines.

— Oh… »

Meguri hocha la tête, ses cheveux bruns volant autour de son visage, et considéra le jeune homme sévèrement. Celui-ci décida de se faire trèèès trèèès petit sur sa chaise et déglutit. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû se montrer trop honnête, finalement. Mais la brune se contenta de le fixer quelques instants, apparemment peu encline à se mettre en colère pour quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas personnellement. Même si son statut de femme lui criait de faire comprendre à ce morveux qu'un vrai homme traite les femmes avec courtoisie.

« Peu importe. Bien que ce genre de comportement m'agace, je ne peux pas te faire de leçon, c'est à toi de voir comment ça se terminera, abdiqua-t-elle. Laisse-moi juste te dire que ça risque de se retourner contre toi un jour. Maintenant je pense savoir pourquoi Sanoko semble un peu distraite …

— Euuuh, ce serait super de m'expliquer parce qu'à part le fait qu'elle aussi est une femme et que son côté féministe ressort à mort, je vois pas.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu cherchais toi-même la réponse à cette question, sourit Meguri. Si tu veux essayer de te réconcilier avec elle, c'est maintenant ou jamais, parce que ça va être l'heure du dîner et tu sais comment est Hugh…

— Oui oui oui, pas besoin de me le rappeler, frissonna-t-il. J'crois pas qu'elle sera prête à m'entendre ce soir, je repasserai demain. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

— Sage décision. A demain alors, le salua Meguri en le conduisant sans plus de ménagement vers la porte déjà ouverte. Passe le bonjour à Fuyu et Serena de ma part. »

Il acquiesça en souriant et sortit de la maisonnette. Le chemin jusqu'à celle qu'il habitait avec ses parents n'était pas bien long; à peine trois cent mètres et il était arrivé. Il promena un regard ennuyé sur le jardin qu'entretenait sa mère avec un soin qui frisait la maniaquerie, peu intéressée par les plantes, essuya machinalement ses pieds sur le paillasson et déboula dans l'entrée, l'estomac gargouillant.

* * *

Momunji se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Pestant contre les cours et celui ou celle qui avait eu la stupide idée d'instruire tous les enfants du monde, il s'habilla prestement et rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine, encore alourdi par le bon repas qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Serena s'affairait déjà aux fourneaux, essayant tant bien que mal de donner une forme satisfaisante aux œufs au plat qui grésillaient doucement. Elle n'avait aucun talent pour les tâches ménagères, et Momunji se débrouillait toujours pour se faire inviter chez Sanoko et éviter les catastrophes culinaires de celle qui avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Hier soir, ça avait été exceptionnel; Fuyu lui-même avait décidé de préparer le dîner, espérant empêcher une quelconque intoxication alimentaire d'avoir lieu. Avec un sourire attendri, Momunji embrassa Serena sur la joue remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux châtains foncés. Elle le gratifia d'une œillade affectueuse et il se rengorgea une fois de plus d'avoir une génitrice aussi jolie que la sienne. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'en vanter.

« Encore en train de te battre avec la nourriture ? la taquina-t-il en s'asseyant près de son père, avec qui il échangea un clin d'œil complice.

— Chhht ! Je suis sûre que cette fois je vais y arriver…, souffla Serena, très concentré sur ses œufs.

— Tu peux aussi me laisser la poêle, chérie. Ca éviterait à notre fils d'être en retard au lycée.» proposa malicieusement Fuyu.

La jeune femme rendit les armes et accepta que son mari la remplace au poste de cuisinier. Découragée, elle tomba lourdement sur une chaise, et dévisagea Fuyu et Momunji l'un après l'autre. Outre leur couleur de cheveux, ils possédaient également le même teint mat, le même sourire en coin, et pratiquement la même voix. Seulement, au lieu des yeux noisette de son père, le lycéen avait hérité des pupilles lilas de Serena, ce dont elle n'était pas peu fière. Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas sa maladresse légendaire et était à peu près capable de tenir une maison correctement, _lui_. Il n'y avait qu'au milieu de ses plantes qu'elle n'avait pas deux mains gauches. Fuyu posa son assiette devant elle, mettant fin à ses pensées, et elle lui fit un petit sourire penaud, s'attaquant néanmoins à ses œufs sur le plat d'un bel appétit.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, Momunji souhaita une bonne journée à ses parents et sortit en trombe de la maison. Fuyu embrassa Serena et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée du jardin pour rejoindre son lieu de travail, refermant derrière lui la porte que son fils avait laissé béante. La jeune femme se retrouva seule dans la cuisine. Elle jeta un œil à la pile d'assiette qui attendait d'être lavées, puis au ciel d'un bleu lumineux, et décida plutôt de s'occuper de son cher jardin sans se douter des pensées confuses qui agitaient l'esprit de Momunji.

Le jeune homme marchait d'un bon pas vers le lycée, qui se trouvait à un quart d'heure de marche à peine. Il avait hésité en passant devant chez Sanoko, mais avait finalement continué sa route sans elle. Tant pis si elle croyait qu'il la boudait, il voulait juste se laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire pour se faire pardonner. Et surtout, à ce que lui avait dit Meguri la veille. Quel était le rapport entre l'humeur plutôt lunatique de la rouge et les conquêtes délaissées du blond ? C'était un profond mystère, qu'il s'évertuait à essayer de déchiffrer. Bien sûr, l'hypothèse de la jalousie de son amie lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il avait préféré la mettre de côté. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, amis d'enfance qui plus est. Aucune chance qu'elle l'aime; il n'était décidément pas son type, d'après ce qu'elle disait, et si elle était vraiment jalouse des filles avec qui il sortait, elle ne prendrait pas leur défense. Secouant sa tête blonde, Momunji sortit son paquet de cigarette et s'accorda une petite pause clope, quand bien même le lycée était maintenant tout proche. Il porta le morceau de papier bourré de nicotine à ses lèvres après avoir étudié le périmètre. Si Sanoko l'avait surpris en train de fumer, Dieu sait ce qu'elle lui aurait fait et dit. Elle méprisait tout ce qui se rapportait à la drogue et à la boisson, et considérait que le tabac n'était pas si différent des substances illicites qui circulaient en soirée. Bien sûr, ce genre de chose était difficile à se procurer sur cette île isolée de North Blue, mais il y avait toujours des petits futés pour en dégoter un peu. Momunji n'y avait jamais touché et n'était pas spécialement attiré par ces drogues qui rendaient complètement fous. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de tomber au niveau de ces brutes de pirates qui sillonnaient les océans, comme l'équipage de ce Roger.

Il fixa un moment sa cigarette, aspira une dernière bouffée puis l'écrasa sous sa semelle avant de se remettre en route. Il put à nouveau déplorer combien le village -et surtout l'île- dans lequel il habitait était loin de tout. Tous les habitants, ou presque, se connaissaient, et il n'y avait que quatre écoles: une maternelle, une primaire, un collège et un lycée. Si on voulait faire fortune il fallait quitter l'île, mais ce n'était pas toujours simple. Momunji soupira et franchit le portail de l'établissement en ignorant les regards appréciateurs que lui lançaient des filles de tous les âges. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il pourrait toutes les avoir, mais le peu de respect qu'il avait encore pour ces représentantes du sexe opposé qui gloussaient et minaudaient l'en empêchait. Sanoko aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Mo'. » fit dans son dos une voix cristalline qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

Il se retourna vivement pour rencontrer le regard océan de celle à qui il pensait justement. Il déglutit et se composa un sourire enfantin pour éviter un quelconque remontage de bretelles, mais ce fut inutile. Sanoko secoua la tête et se frotta la nuque, geste qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était gênée.

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour te comporter comme un mufle mais peu importe. Désolée pour t'avoir fait la leçon, ça ne me regarde pas après tout, dit-elle précipitamment.

— Tu te trompes, je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je te fais honte en me comportant ainsi.» rétorqua-t-il avant d'avoir réfléchi.

La jeune fille semblait partagée entre le soulagement et l'hébétitude. Il se hâta de s'expliquer:

« Enfin, je veux dire… Je sais que c'est mal de jouer avec toutes ces nanas comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois ?

— Non, pas vraiment, non. Tu veux dire que c'est une… pulsion ?

— Pas du tout ! s'affola Momunji, effaré à l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire de fausses idées sur lui. C'est plutôt du dépit.

— Mo', je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, dit lentement la rouge en le dévisageant comme s'il était fou. Tu t'amuses avec toutes ces filles parce que… parce que tu t'ennuies ?

— Non ! »

Il était désespéré de lui faire comprendre son point de vue sans non plus trop s'engager sur une pente dangereuse. Doucement, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et essaya de retrouver son calme.

« Par exemple: quand tu ne peux pas t'acheter une robe parce qu'elle est trop chère, tu vas voir ailleurs et en acheter d'autres moins chères dont tu vas rapidement te lasser parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais exactement, d'accord ? Cependant, tu ne cesses pas de penser à cette magnifique robe, et celles que tu as eu pour moins cher ne te plaisent pas tant que ça, expliqua-t-il en prenant soin d'être clair.

— Donc, tu es amoureux d'une fille inaccessible et du coup tu te défoules sur toutes celles qui te tombent dans les bras ? grimaça Sanoko. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. C'est lâche et égoïste.

— Je... » tenta le blond.

Mais Sanoko hocha la tête, furieuse, et le bouscula pour entrer dans le lycée, ignorant ses appels. Avant que la porte ne se referme, il put voir des larmes de colère couler sur ses joues, et abaissa le bras qu'il avait levé pour la rattraper. L'idée qui le titillait depuis sa conversation de la veille avec Meguri refit surface à nouveau. Si Sanoko enrageait de le voir traiter ses petites amies comme des objets qu'il pouvait jeter nonchalamment après avoir profité d'elle, serait-ce parce qu'elle était… jalouse ? Mais si c'était le cas, se disait le blond, elle ne passerait pas son temps à les défendre et à l'enjoindre d'être plus galant avec elles. Si c'était le cas, elle ferait tout pour sortir avec lui… à moins qu'elle ne craigne elle aussi de se faire jeter à son tour et de ne plus pouvoir le fréquenter.

Comprenant enfin, Momunji écarquilla les yeux et resta figé un moment. Mais quel con ! Depuis tout ce temps, il traînait avec des filles qui ne l'intéressaient guère mais avaient l'avantage d'être plutôt jolies tout ça parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami pour la rouge. En fait, il se trompait depuis le début. Il n'aurait jamais dû jouer le play-boy avec toutes ces demoiselles. Il aurait dû se confesser à Sanoko immédiatement. Ainsi, ils seraient peut-être ensemble, et non à deux doigts de voir leur amitié détruite à cause d'un stupide malentendu… et de son immense connerie. De toute façon, c'était prévisible; son amie avait reçu de ses parents une éducation basée sur le respect des femmes. Une mère féministe et un père inconditionnellement galant lui avaient appris à ne jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un homme, et qu'il fallait se méfier des beaux parleurs et de tous ces charmeurs qui ne cherchent que de jolies victimes pour agrandir leur tableau de chasse.

« Je parie qu'elle doit me détester maintenant.» soupira Momunji, désespéré.

Ignorant les regards curieux des autres élèves qui cherchaient à comprendre ce que pouvaient bien faire le beau blond, planté comme ça au bas des marches, à marmonner dans son coin, il gravit les escaliers à toute vitesse et pénétra dans le lycée, le ventre noué. Maintenant qu'il avait compris, il ne pouvait décemment _pas_ faire comme si de rien n'était… il _devait_ absolument lui parler, lui expliquer, et s'excuser… Oui, voilà. Ce serait inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit dans la journée, au milieu de centaines de paires d'yeux et d'oreilles friandes de ragots; cela ne ferait que gêner encore plus Sanoko. Il irait chez elle après les cours. Et alors, ils se réconcilieraient, deviendraient peut-être même plus que des amis.

Enfin, si tout se passait bien.

* * *

Palpitations. Sueur. Mains moites. Jambes tremblantes.

Pas de doute, Momunji était légèrement… stressé.

Ou plutôt, non carrément sur les nerfs.

Il avait cru maîtriser la situation quand il avait réfléchi à son plan d'action pendant toute cette journée de cours. Maintes et maintes fois, il s'était rassuré lui-même, presque confiant en l'avenir et croyant avec force à une possibilité de réconciliation avec Sanoko. Seulement, en se présentant ainsi devant la maison de son amie d'enfance, il avait senti le beau discours qu'il lui avait préparé déserter son esprit, de même que tout son courage.

Et il se retrouvait là, à bayer aux corneilles, sans savoir quoi faire. Il pouvait appuyer sur la sonnette et déclencher ainsi l'ouverture de la porte, que ce soit par Hugh, Meguri ou encore Sanoko. Dans ce dernier cas, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans l'entrée, la jeune fille étant sûrement très remontée contre lui. En même temps, Hugh aussi risquait de le faire poireauter derrière la porte, peu enclin à laisser de jeunes hommes envahir sa demeure et perturber son doux quotidien en compagnie des deux femmes de sa vie. Non, la seule solution était que Dieu -s'il existait- fasse en sorte que Meguri lui ouvre. Elle comprendrait sûrement la raison de sa venue et ne lui poserait pas trop de questions, à la différence de son mari toujours très suspicieux.

Décidant de faire bouger la situation, il prit une grande inspiration et appuya fermement sur la sonnette, priant silencieusement pour que ce soit la femme brune qui lui ouvre. La porte s'entrebâilla, laissant deviner une paire d'yeux bleu ciel, un visage fin encadré de cheveux… noirs. Le blondinet poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et se composa une expression innocente. C'est tout juste s'il ne papillonnait pas des yeux.

« Bonjour tante Meg, pourrais-je monter parler à Sanoko s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueuse, qu'il espérait aussi charmeuse que possible.

Mais il n'eut pour seule réaction que le regard légèrement froid et blasé de Meguri, qui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer. Il avait oublié que c'était de sa mère que Sanoko tenait cette indifférence envers toute tentative de charme outrancière. Il sourit d'un air gêné et entra dans la petite maison, cherchant du regard une quelconque chevelure rouge.

« Elle est dans sa chambre, enfermée, mais j'ai le double des clefs si tu veux, fit soudainement Meguri. Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin que je te montre le chemin ?

— M-Merci… je pense que ça va aller, affirma le blondinet, surpris, en saisissant les clefs que tenait nonchalamment la brune.

— Très bien, alors je te laisse, je dois faire quelques courses. Bonne chance, Momunji. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de la faire pleurer ! le menaça-t-elle du doigt.

— P-Promis !» s'exclama-t-il en se mettant au garde à vue.

Meguri lui lança un regard pétillant, légèrement amusée, puis sortit. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Sanoko dans la maison de cette dernière. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure situation pour se rabibocher avec elle. Le seul inconvénient était que la police mettrait plus de temps à retrouver son corps si jamais elle décidait de le tuer, mais c'était un détail. Rassemblant à nouveau sa détermination, il serra les clefs dans sa main, les faisant tinter, puis monta à toute vitesse les escaliers -inutile d'instaurer un quelconque effet de surprise, ça ne ferait qu'agacer Sanoko un peu plus. Le plus délicatement possible, il déroula ses doigts et toqua légèrement contre le panneau de bois. Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Sanoko ? C'est moi, Momunji…» dit-il, hésitant.

Là encore, pas un bruit ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Un peu inquiet, le blond fit jouer les clefs dans la serrure en un rapide tour de main et pénétra dans la chambre de son amie. Sur le mur d'en face, un énorme poster composé de photos des amis les plus proches de la rouge l'accueillit, et il faillit s'étaler sur le sol en se prenant les pieds dans des baskets. Enième preuve du manque d'organisation de son amie malgré son air d'enfant sage et obéissante. Le cœur battant, Momunji parcourut la pièce aux couleurs claires du regard du regard, cherchant la jeune fille. Finalement, ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur le lit défait; la couette blanche d'habitude vaguement lissée formait une sorte de bosse. Nul doute que Sanoko s'était réfugiée dessous, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et que quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- la contrariait.

« Sanoko ? » répéta-t-il avec plus d'assurance.

Toujours aucune réponse. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et souleva la couette, découvrant la silhouette de Sanoko, roulée en position fœtale. Elle écoutait de la musique, ses écouteurs fermement vissés à ses oreilles et reliés à un petit escargophone*. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. Un sourire attendri s'épanouit sur les lèvres du blond, et il caressa avec douceur la chevelure rouge de la jeune fille. Celle-ci papillonna des yeux quelques instants avant de planter ses prunelles bleu ciel dans celles, lilas, de son ami. Il y eut un léger flottement, puis elle bondit de son lit en criant, se heurtant douloureusement au mur.

«AAAAH ! COMMENT ES-TU ENTRE ?! » hurla-t-elle de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts.

Mais alors que le jeune homme tentait de s'expliquer, la figure de Sanoko revêtit une tout autre expression et elle sembla paniquer, tâtonnant à la recherche de ses oreilles.

« JE N'ENTENDS RIEN ! JE SUIS SOURDE ! » s'égosilla-t-elle, sentant les larmes venir.

Désespéré, Momunji la regarda batailler avec ses écouteurs avant de les retirer, un peu honteuse. Quand enfin elle eut recouvré ses esprits et son calme, elle se releva et se réinstalla sur son lit, évitant soigneusement tout contact avec son ami d'enfance. Ils s'échangèrent de longs regards, furibonds pour elle et plein d'espérance pour lui, avant qu'enfin l'un d'eux se décide à parler.

« Okay, Mo'. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici et surtout comment tu as pu entrer sans mon autorisation expresse, ordonna froidement Sanoko. Comme ça je pourrai éviter tout futur visiteur indésirable.

— Ta mère m'a passé les clefs, j'ai toqué mais comme tu ne répondais pas je me suis inquiété...,bafouilla pitoyablement l'interpellé.

— Si seulement mon père avait été là, il ne t'aurait même pas laissé franchir le seuil, soupira la rouge avec regret. Passons. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ? T'as pas de pseudo-copine avec qui faire mumuse ? »

Le ton acide de sa voix mortifia le blond, qui d'ordinaire menait toujours les discussions qu'il tenait avec des demoiselles. Mais il se reprit. Il ne devait pas laisser passer cette chance. Après tout, elle ne semblait pas trop vouloir le mettre à la porte… pour le moment.

« Ecoute Sanoko, si je suis ici c'est justement pour te dire que je ne m'amuserai plus jamais avec la moindre jeune fille. Enfin, il y a une condition, évidemment, mais il n'en tient qu'à toi…, commença-t-il, ne sachant trop pas où commencer.

— Continue, lui lança-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

— Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… eh bien, cette fille que je ne peux pas avoir… c'est toi.»

Il avait décidé de tout lui avouer d'un coup. Inutile de tourner autour du pot quand on pouvait faire simple; il avait les nerfs assez en pelote comme ça. Il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, aux yeux de chouette et à la mâchoire décrochée qui répondit à son aveu. La rouge ressemblait à un beau merlan frit avec cette expression, et il arriva de justesse à maîtriser un rire nerveux qui lui aurait fait croire qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Q… QUOI ? Tu es sérieux, Mo' ? fit-elle finalement après s'être ressaisie.

— Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux, et tu le sais, dit-il en la fixant sans ciller.

— Mais… mais… c'est impossible. Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ?

— Non, j'aime tout de toi, assura-t-il, le regard fiévreux. Ta magnifique chevelure rouge, les deux morceaux de ciel que sont tes yeux, ton rire joyeux, ta cuisine, ta gentillesse… Tout, Sanoko, j'aime chaque partie de ton corps et de ton être. »

Il avait saisi sa main, sa petite main blanche qui maniait si bien la poêle à frire, et tandis qu'il débitait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il se rendait compte qu'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait envers la jeune fille. Son ton se faisait passionné, sa voix caressante. Et ses yeux tendres la dévisageait si intensément qu'elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée là où son regard se posait.

« Pardonne-moi, Sanoko… je viens seulement de le comprendre… Si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, je me retirerai et nous ne serions pas obligés de nous reparler si ça te gêne… mais si jamais tu m'aimais aussi, alors…»

Il s'arrêta. La sonda. Cherchant à deviner ses intentions, ses sentiments. Le cœur de la rouge fondit alors que les mots de son ami se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Oh, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui; elle avait fait la lumière là-dessus depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, et le voir dans les bras de toutes ces filles lui avait fait mal, si mal… Plus encore, il y avait eu, comme il l'avait deviné, la peur de se faire jeter comme une chaussette malodorante. Mais le Momunji qu'elle avait devant elle et qui s'était confessé n'avait rien à voir avec le Momunji qui jouait les séducteurs au-dehors. Sanoko se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Le regard du blond au supplice la fit se décider plus vite, et elle posa son autre main sur la sienne. Un sourire taquin illumina son visage, à qui l'expression froide ne convenait pas du tout.

« Je serais tellement fière de pouvoir dompter le fougueux étalon Momunji que je ne peux que dire oui…, rit-elle en l'enlaçant.

— Et ce sera un honneur pour moi de venir à bout de l'insaisissable Sanoko.» chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, savourant la sensation d'être enveloppé de sa douce odeur.

Elle frissonna, se serrant contre lui en quête de chaleur; lui glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant de ses doigts frais le dos de la rouge. Alors qu'elle allait se laisser aller aux sensations nouvelles qui affluaient en elle, elle se stoppa net. Une idée désagréable lui était venue à l'esprit. Fermement, elle prit le visage de Momunji entre ses mains, et lui demanda:

« L'aurais-tu déjà… fait ?

— De quoi ? fit innocemment le blond en lui souriant.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, rougit-elle. Oui ou non ?

— Non. Je ne suis pas goujat à ce point.» répondit-il en lui volant un baiser.

A nouveau, un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille, mais elle tenait à lui poser une dernière question:

« Ton goût pour les tomates, ça vient de mes cheveux n'est-ce pas ?

— Mince, je suis grillé ! »

Gloussant de concert, ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, savourant leur nouvelle condition de couple, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte d'entrée claquer au rez-de-chaussée. Dans un sursaut, les deux amoureux se séparèrent et entreprirent de mettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue avant de descendre. Megumi, revenue de ses courses, leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil et sourit en les voyant ensemble.

« Bien bien bien, fit-elle, satisfaite. Je vois que tout s'est déroulé à la perfection.

— Oui, merci tante Meg, sourit à son tour Momunji.

— Tu peux me rendre les clefs maintenant ? Il ne faudrait pas que Hugh se fasse des idées…» dit nonchalamment la brune, déclenchant le rougissement des deux adolescents.

Tout semblait bien commencer pour le nouveau couple.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que tout finirait bien…

* * *

_* oui alors bon si c'est pas très clair pour vous, dans ma tête cet escargophone sert de mp3 si vous préférez xD_

_That's aaaall. Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, ou bien suivre l'histoire, anyway, je serai HEUREUSE dans tous les cas. Et je sais que mon bonheur compte pour vous. Si. Ne le niez pas._

_Muarf :B_

_A peluuuuche \o/ _


End file.
